


Alone with you

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: There is a number of small things [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodore gives Draco a lesson on his favorite thing in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> For Theodore, you know who you are.

There is a crescent moon hanging low in the darkness and the sky is littered with a smattering of tiny stars. The blanket they lie upon is damp from early-morning dew and it goes unnoticed—Both supine, both watching different occurrences. This is their way, the way of the world; just another day in the life.

 

Draco peered through a pair of brass omnioculars, his gaze fixed intently on the canvas above. “I don’t see it.” His tone was impatient although not quite bored. Theodore liked to drag him out here every chance they got, but Draco was far from oblivious; he was well aware of all the ‘whys.’ When Draco had first met Theodore he was weedy and dour and refused to put up with any of his nonsense. It was right here, on this particular patch of Malfoy grass that Draco had given Theodore the first scar of many he would inflict upon him, and it was also this particular location that they had shared their first kiss; unreciprocated as it was. Time was a fleeting and untamable thing, Draco knew this as much as anyone, but when he was here on this blanket with Theodore, time ceased to exist. It was just the two of them and the ghosts of their past.

 

  _“Twist the second knob on the left a quarter turn. Counterclockwise.”_ Theodore’s voice was mellow and patient and Draco’s mouth curled into a faint smirk as he reached up to do as instructed. The looking glass seemed to blur and there was a faint crackle of magic and then the picture came slowly back into focus. Gone was the clear darkness of the London night sky. The view was magnified and split open as if he were looking straight _through_ the stars directly at the one he wanted.  Draco peered at the constellation a long time, taking in the crude shape of it and silently appreciating it still. “It doesn’t _look_ like a dragon.”  Theodore merely smiled at this, his hands tucked beneath his ear as he lay on his side watching Draco. _“Stop being so literal for a second, would you? Just look at it.”_ Draco sighed quietly and allowed his gaze to move over the scant collection of stars that made up his very own constellation. He connected the dots silently within his mind and tried to imagine why his parents would name him such a thing. _“Draco is circumpolar. It never disappears, is always visible. It is home to stars and infinite galaxies and is often referred to as guardian of the gardens. It is one of the largest and most notable constellations still fixed in the sky. Is it really so hard to wonder why you were given such a name? Draco is never ending, a survivor of millennia…it seems fitting to me, anyway.”_ Draco knew that Theodore enjoyed astronomy and often was on the receiving end of many a lecture involving this star or that galaxy—but this was different. The care with which he spoke of the constellation was personal, and it didn’t surprise Draco at all. 

 

“You’re romanticizing it entirely too much.” He pulled the omniocculars away from his eyes and rubbed at them, his vision blurred after having been subject to such intense magical magnification. When he dropped his head to the side Theodore was watching him openly and wearing just the faintest hint of a smile. _“Am I?”_ He asked and Draco hardly saw his mouth move at all. “Absolutely, but I love you for it.” He let the brass instrument slide out of his grasp and he rolled over on his side to face the other. He tucked his own hands beneath the side of his head and they stayed like that for a long time. The blanket was sticky with morning wetness and the sky was fading and it didn’t matter.

 

 

In the morning they trudged back up to the manor arm in arm, where they would climb into Draco’s bed and sleep the day away like they were still children instead of adults with responsibilities. And then, when the night came…

 

They’d do it all again.


End file.
